Significant Other
by kittcoe339
Summary: Possible story idea, but mostly a one-shot for right now with the idea of how Robin and Slade would act if they were in a secret relationship with each other. Random (mostly implied) fluff. R&R! SLADIN!


**AN: So I know Robin and Slade are supposed to hate each other, but I ship them so much. This is some random implied fluff. Sorry to disappoint you, they don't kiss or even hold hands, but this is how I feel their relationship would be if they had one behind closed doors. Reviews are welcomed and if I feel up to it, I could even start a story based around this one-shot. But I make no promises.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Robin took the key from his pocket and slid it into the lock looking around one last time before slipping into the house. He felt immediately safer as the door closed behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked into the amused white haired man's face.

"Don't tell me you don't get a thrill on sneaking out like this." The man smirked. Robin grinned.

"That's nothing you can prove." He shot back at him, slipping his coat and shoes off at the door and plopping down on the couch across from the man.

"I could prove it actually, if I wanted to." The man purred, his sole eye on Robin.

"Yes, alright. Take down the evil façade, we're in civilian clothes now." Robin smirked.

"What façade?" Slade challenged. "I'm always the villain, even out of custom."

"Speaking of your villain role, what did you think of the new technique I was trying today?" Robin asked craving some approval, but also wanting the honest truth from the man to know how to approve it.

"It's one of my training techniques, wasn't it?" Slade asked considering the move over in his head. "Not terrible, but your landing was off."

"Was that the only thing wrong?" Robin asked taking note to practice the landing tonight.

"That and your arrogant smirk about doing it right made it less appealing." He teased lightly.

"I thought you liked the smirk." Robin challenged recalling finally having him imply it, not completely admit it, but implying was like admitting in Robin's book, last time they were together.

"I never said that." Slade replied.

"You never said you didn't." Robin rose to the challenge.

Slade smirked and leaned forward in his seat. "Even if I had, could you trust _my_ word? I could've only said it to get into your head."

"Maybe that argument would've worked a year ago, Slade, but I know you better now." Robin said. "If this had been to get me on your side, you would've had me long ago, as I remember you saying." Slade paused caught.

"Well played." He praised.

"What's the plans for tomorrow?" Robin asked.

"It's a surprise." Slade taunted.

"I'll act surprised." Robin argued.

"It's a test." Slade rephrased. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Haven't I passed a million of your tests?" Robin demanded.

"Not a test for you." Slade replied smoothly. Robin's interest perked up.

"None of them will get injured right?" He asked to make sure.

"If they're as good as you say, no. But if they do get injured, it will show you what you need to work on in training with them." Slade shrugged. Robin felt a slight surge of determination to prove his team could hold to Slade's standards, but also a slight surge of worry that they might not be up to par.

"Can we not do this at two in the morning then? You know none of them are early risers." Robin requested. Slade just smirked. Robin rolled his eyes again. "You're unreasonable sometimes, you know that?"

"What can I say? You guys wanted to play the hero role. Heroes don't have the privilege of sleeping in." Slade mocked.

"And what about you? Do you ever sleep?" Robin challenged. "Because I can't seem to pin a sleeping schedule on you."

"I sleep when I'm not working." Slade replied. Robin raised an eyebrow. "I sleep about as much as you."

"I sleep." Robin insisted.

"As do I." Slade insisted right back. "You just require more sleep than me."

"Whatever." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Don't use that teenage sass on me." Slade threaten.

"Or what, we'll have to take it to the gym?" Robin teased.

"Indeed, and we know who would win." Slade replied smirking.

"Me of course."

"That myth can be easily debunked."

The two stared at each other for a moment before getting up and heading to the gym. They didn't even make it all the way there before the fight started. Slade kicked Robin through the open door as Robin did a few flips to keep on his feet from the impact. And then they were off. Sparring as if they were the enemies they pretended to be in public, the only difference being that they were both without their costumes and masks. They threw witty banter at each other throughout it all. Finally Slade overpowered Robin and simply pinned him to the ground. There was no way for Robin to kick him off and the man held his arms down in place.

"You're getting better." He praised Robin. "Maybe one day you'll actually pose as a threat to me."

"Oh I'm a threat to you." Robin assured him.

"I'm not the one on the floor." Slade pointed out.

"No, but I'll be the death of your criminal side eventually." Robin teased.

"Impossible. I will always be the villain." Slade smirked and then added. "And you will always be my little damsel I put in distress."

"Get off!" Robin struggled, not having a combat for that one. Slade chuckled.

"Make me." Slade challenged.

"Come on, best two out of three." Robin complained.

"I'll beat you three out of three." Slade said.

"Only one way to find out." Robin replied. Slade smirked and got off of him. Then they were off again. Robin stayed well past midnight before finally deciding it was best to head back to the tower before the team thought he was missing. Though there was no kiss goodnight, or hug goodbye, the smirk found on either one's face when they made a plan of visiting each other next week made it very apparent how they felt. Even when out in public adorn in their masks and costumes within the hour that Robin had left Slade's house, the two shared a glance at each other when no one was looking and smirked as if sharing a private joke. Life had never been simpler for the two in masks. When wearing the masks, they were Robin and Slade/Deathstroke, the worst archenemies since Batman and Joker. But without it, they were Dick Grayson and Slade Wilson. They were the Significant Other to each other.


End file.
